HiveWings
HiveWings are one of the three tribes that live on Pantala. It is claimed in The Hive Queen that they are all descendants of Clearsight, who mated with a SilkWing named Sunstreak and one other unknown SilkWing; their dragonets apparently became the first HiveWings. Queen Wasp claims Clearsight's decision to mate with SilkWings resulted in the HiveWings being related to the SilkWings. HiveWings are the tribe that currently has control of most of Pantala, as they killed off most of the LeafWings and enslaved the SilkWings. They are ruled by Queen Wasp, and are primarily based appearance-wise on wasps as well as other insects. It is likely that the Legend of the Hive mentioned by Hope (formerly Foeslayer) in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons is about HiveWings, and since it is a scroll from Foeslayer's time, that would prove the HiveWings existed when Clearsight lived, meaning they are lying about being her descendants. HiveWings, along with SilkWings and LeafWings, are the three Pantalan dragon tribes. Their colors primarily include shades of red, yellow, orange, and always black, but may have other variations such as dark green. Description HiveWings have slender, incredibly strong and muscular bodies, with four thin and clear segmented wings. According to the description in the Pantala dragon guide, HiveWings can be red, yellow, and/or orange, but always have some black scales. The common belief among HiveWings is that the reason why they have black scales because they share the same ancestor, Clearsight. This is mentioned in The Hive Queen, in which Lady Scarab mentions that she learned through the history books that Clearsight and her two SilkWing husbands had many children, and their many children had many children with SilkWings. This apparently formed the HiveWing tribe. HiveWings have a slightly compact face, with a smaller nose-ridge on the tip of their snout, and a larger curved ridge on their forehead. Confirmed eye colors include black, brown, red, and green. In The Lost Continent, when Blue was being shuffled off to the flamesilk cavern, he mentions the "yellow-orange-green glow" of HiveWings' eyes, suggesting a sort of light to their eyes. This glow or the eyes themselves could be green. They have a pair of long, curved, and smooth-looking horns, that raise slightly above their head, the tips curving slightly forward, giving them an almost regal appearance. Long thin spikes go down their spines, to the tip of their tails, which have a slightly larger spine, which can be used to spray acid, or inject venom, alongside spikes on their wrists used for similar purposes (if they have that ability). Another ability of the HiveWings in to emit a powerful stench, as shown by Lady Scarab. It is unknown where this smell is exuded, whether it be spines, a gland, or a bodily orifice. Some HiveWings, like Treehopper, have been shown to be green, and based on how Cricket said Cinnabar looked a little like a HiveWing, they may come in burnet, like Cinnabar. According to Cricket in The Hive Queen, some HiveWings do not have powers. Society HiveWings are first class citizens in their society. They live in Hives ruled by Wasp and her female relatives. Unlike other dragons tribes in both Pantala and Pyrrhia, Wasp's relatives who rule the other hives aren't titled as Princess, but Lady (the female term for lord). However, the Queen still outranks the Ladies. It's also difficult for HiveWings to get a divorce because they need permission from Queen Wasp in order to do so.The Hive Queen pp. 56If Wasp allows a HiveWing couple to get divorced, they have to go through a whole separation request process. It's unknown what kind of work HiveWings need to do in order to become divorcées but the process is difficult.HiveWings who become mates without the queen's approval are severely punished. Abilities According to the Pantala dragon guide, the HiveWings' powers can vary from dragon to dragon. Deadly stingers extending from their wrists, venom in claws or teeth, paralyzing nerve toxin, boiling acid that can be shot from a barb on their tail, and emanating a horrible stench are a few examples but there are more. The queen can also control the minds of any HiveWing whom she has injected with a certain plant. This plant is kept in her off-limits, personal greenhouse garden. HiveWings are said to have completely white eyes when under the mind control and move in an eerie unison. Cricket says Katydid describes the feeling as having an unstoppable urge to do what the Queen makes them, similar to being hypnotized. Blue speculates whether or not the controlled dragons feel guilt for what they are forced to do; Cricket responds that she doesn't know, stating "That's one of the questions I'm definitely not supposed to ask: Hey, do you ever feel bad about what Queen Wasp makes us do?" Names The HiveWings are named after a variety of bugs. Dragons from the tribe can be named after different species of bee and wasp, but also any other insects that aren’t related to SilkWings, like ants, beetles, weevils, crickets, praying mantis, and more. They can also be named after types of annelids (Earthworm and Bloodworm). It is unknown if this is intentional or just Tui T. Sutherland mistaking worms for insects. Known HiveWings *Aphid *Lady Bloodworm *Bombardier *Bumblebee *Cadelle *Chafer *Lady Cicada *Queen Cochineal *Cricket *Dragonfly *Professor Earthworm *Grasshopper *Hawker *Lady Hornet *Lady Jewel *Katydid *Katydid's Father *Principal Lubber *The Librarian *Malachite *Lady Mantis *Midge *Pinacate *Rootworm *Sandfly *Lady Scarab *Silverspot's Mistress *Treehopper *Lady Tsetse *Lady Vinegaroon *Queen Wasp *Weevil *Lady Yellowjacket Trivia * The varied HiveWing powers might represent the diversity of insect adaptations. For example, Bombardier beetles can spray an acid and some spider bites are venomous. * This tribe is the most powerful of all the tribes on Pantala, possibly because of their wide variety of natural weapons and because they are in control of SilkWings and killed off most of the LeafWings. * HiveWings and SilkWings always know what time it is and can predict the upcoming weather through a "precise internal clock." It is unknown whether LeafWings also have this ability. * HiveWings are one of the two tribes known to wear glasses. The first character shown to ever wear them is Thoughtful of the NightWings. There are three mentioned HiveWings with glasses; Cricket, Lady Scarab, and Malachite. * The HiveWings use flamesilk as a source of light and heat for themselves and the SilkWings. * It was revealed that HiveWings used to have antennae, probably due to their SilkWing ancestors. * A dragon paralyzed by HiveWing venom can be unparalyzed when given a strong stimulant. The paralyzing venom has been described by Swordtail to be like "fire burning every nerve in your body. When it wears off, all you want to do is run or fly or even blink, but you can't move." * HiveWings are the second tribe to (sometimes) have barbs on their tails, the first being SandWings. * They are the fourth tribe to have any sort of appendage at the end of their tails; the others being IceWings (spikes), SandWings (barbs), and LeafWings (fins). * In The Lost Continent, Blue wonders if "HiveWings don't have to blink" when he sees HiveWing guards staring down through the glass ceiling in the Flamesilk Factory. It is unknown if HiveWings possess that ability. * HiveWings may be the first known artificial tribe, because the HiveWings are apparently resulted from Clearsight and her descendants. * HiveWings seem to be quite sophisticated in building and schooling. Pyrrhian schools do not have such a selection of objects and rooms. Their hives and the structures inside of them are more architecturally ingenious than Pyrrhian structures. Gallery Click here to see the gallery. References fr:Ailes de Ruche ru:Пчелиные драконы Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:Tribes of Pantala Category:HiveWing History